


shipwreck in a sea of faces

by wanderingtheworlds



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: -i want her to be happy, -i want her to be safe, -i want to tell my friends about her, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, antimabel au, i'm trying to be dramatic pls humor me, me looking at antimabel:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingtheworlds/pseuds/wanderingtheworlds
Summary: so basically, ford accidentally gets a child and has to deal with that.also i gave anti-mabel a redemption arc whoops
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Well, that was not what she meant to happen.

She assumed “rule a world” meant Earth. Not something like this.

Really, she should have expected such a thing.

Especially from what seemed to be the opposite of her version of him.

It wasn’t too surprising to learn that she was an alternate of someone else.

She sighed, pulling the journal out of her sweater.

The six-fingered hand on the cover was lucky to still exist.

She flipped it open to the page she knew all too well when trying to solve that old mystery.

“TRUST NO ONE!”

If only she had followed that advice.

Well, if she controlled the entire bubble, she could probably make a way out.

She briefly concentrated on summoning one, and frowned at the glowing yellow portal that opened.

“Did it have to be yellow?”

Frowning, she put the journal back in her pocket.

She jumped through the portal.

Mabel Pines hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Ford wasn’t expecting a young girl in a blue sweater to fall through a portal on top of him, but it’s hard to expect anything in the multiverse.

“GOD FRICKING DAMMIT!” She jumped up, glaring at everything around her. “THIS OF ALL PLACES? REALLY?”

She turned around, finally seeing him. “Oooof course. You’re here and  _ i’m _ here and _ … _ ” She trailed off into a wordless groan.

“Sorry, who are you?” Ford asked.

“....Who’s asking?” She said, crossing her arms.

_ “Hey!” _

Before he could answer, a mauve serpentine creature slithered into the alley they were in. “You’re that guy on all the wanted posters!”

Ford reached for his gun, but it wasn’t there. The serpent man unsheathed the knives on his belt and lunged.

The girl slid in front of him.

**_BANG!_ **

So that’s where his gun went.

The serpent man hissed, before slumping to the ground, dead.

“I’m Mabel,” she said, turning to hand him the gun. “Let’s go.”

She started walking away.

What else could he do but follow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mabel gets a knife (the worst thing to happen, really)

“I’m hungry!” Mabel said. 

Ford sighed. “I know.”

“There’s some food over there, let’s go get some!” She pointed at the nearby stall.

“Mabel, we don’t have any money,” Ford said.

“We don’t need money to just take things!” She whispered. “...Look, just pick me up and i’ll pretend i’m a sick kid and they’ll give us the food.” Mabel gestured at him.

He sighed and picked her up. She coughed dramatically and went limp.

Ford walked over to the stall. “As you can see, i have a sick child. We need food. Please.” Mabel coughed again for effect.

The merchant looked at them for a second. “I saw you kill that guy. You were right over there.”

Mabel sighed and reached over to grab as much food as she could and stuff it in her sweater.

“I swear I didn't teach her that-“ Ford stated.

“Guards!” The merchant yelled.

“Run!” Mabel shouted, jumped out of Ford’s arms, and booked it down the street.

Ford ran after her, and he could already see the guards rounding the corner.

Mabel snatched two curved knives from another stall and skidded to a stop in the sand.

Ford slid just ahead of her and pulled out his gun.

“RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!” Mabel screamed before running at the guards, waving the knives at them.

Before they could actually do anything, Ford shot them. “This way!”

Mabel dropped her longer knives to grab one of the guard’s daggers, before following him.

After making sure no one was searching for them, they sat under a tarp on a building just tall enough no one could see them.

“Thanks, Ford,” Mabel said, pulling a small loaf of wrapped bread out of her sweater.

“No problem, I do this all the time,” he answered.

“Night, I guess.”

“Goodnight, Mabel.”

After a half hour or so of keeping watch, he realized.

He never told her his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> storytime

There was something odd about her.

The way she seemed to know things, but never quite right.

She knew him, he was sure.

“…..Why’re you staring?”

Whoops.

“Uh, no reason,” Ford stuttered.

Mabel blinked. “Riiiiight.”

He cleared his throat. “So, you wouldn’t mind telling me how you knew my name.”

She froze. “…It was on the wanted posters!” She took a few steps back.

Ford reached for his gun. It wasn’t there, of course. “How do you keep doing that anyway?”

“I overthrew the government, I think I can steal a gun.” She rolled her eyes.

“Who are you really?” Ford asked.

“Still Mabel.” She sighed. “I’ll tell you my backstory if you tell me yours.” She lowered the gun.

“…Fine.”

They both sat down and she handed him his gun. “You first.”

Ford frowned. “No, I think you should go first.”

“Uggghhh. Fine.” Mabel groaned.

\------

Mabel would take over the world one day, she was sure.

Every night she got a bit further in her plans.

It was taking a long time.

Too long.

When a demon named Bill offered to help, how could she refuse?

It all worked according to plan.

Up until the end.

Bill had betrayed her, and she woke up in a bubble where she could summon anything.

Of course, Mabel wasn’t stupid.

Immediately, she tried summoning a portal to escape.

It worked.

———

“Aaand you can probably guess everything after that,” she finished.

“...You knew Bill?” Ford asked.

Mabel shrugged. “Well, yeah, I guess.”

“So, what’s your mysterious backstory?” She leaned over.

“Well, once upon a time I was sabotaged, then I got tricked, and now I'm here.”

“Boo! That was boring!”

“It-” He was interrupted by a throwing knife falling next onto the roof next to him.

One of the snake guards lifted themself over the side. “Get them!” They hissed.

“Go!” Ford jumped up and grabbed Mabel, hopping the gaps between roofs.

She pointed at a dim glow between buildings. “There!”

He turned and climbed down, Mabel jumping down after him.

A light green portal was growing in the corner.

Mabel wasted no time and jumped in. “No, don’t-“ Ford said, before gritting his teeth and leaping in as well.

The portal closed behind them, and they looked up to see a vast forested island surrounded by a shimmering ocean.

It seemed very nice.

Well, other than the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything is probably okay

“Get back! We don’t know if it’s sentient or not!” Ford stepped in front of Mabel.

The dragon was three times as tall as Ford, and five times as long. It had striped green-and-blue scales, dark talons, and pale green eyes..

“Well, I want to talk to the danger noodle.” Mabel pouted.

“So do I! Name’s Alvir, nice to meet you.” They leaned down towards the two. “Great to finally see some humans instead of those weird snake people.”

Mabel blinked. “So is this whole island yours?”

“Yep! Stay as long as you like, there’s  _ plenty _ of space,” Alvir said.

Ford tried to intervene. “Well, we a-“

“Do you have any place to stay?” Mabel interrupted.

Alvir grinned. “Of course! Right this way.” They turned and started walking into the forest.

Before Mabel could follow, Ford stopped her. “We have no idea what they could be up to.”

“And you have no idea what I could be up to,” she said.

“Don’t take too long back there!” Alvir shouted.

Mabel ran ahead, and Ford reluctantly followed.

  
  


When they had reached the cave, it was nearly sundown.

The entrance was a narrow path that curved underground, with small torches at regular intervals.

“Here we are!” Alvir smiled.

“Ooh! Fancy!” Mabel walked up to one of the torches.

Ford frowned. “It seems a bit...small, for someone your size.”

They laughed. “Don’t be silly! I can practically fit anywhere.”

“Right,” Ford said.

“Head on in, I'll be right back,” Alvir said, turning and flying off.

Ford stepped into the cave, looking down the tunnel.

And then a rock fell in front of the entrance, of course.

“Let us out, you horrible danger noodle!” Mabel shouted.

“On one condition!” Alvir purred from behind the wall.

Ford drew his gun and aimed it at the part of rock Alvir was behind. “What is it?”

“Well-” they started before Ford shot through the wall. “ _ OW! _ THAT WAS MY HORN! _ I LIKED THAT HORN! _ ” Alvir screeched.

“Serves you right!” Mabel yelled, helping him push the wall down.

Before they could run very far, dark green talons carried them into the air.

“Unhand us, you despicable snake!” Ford shouted.

“Nope!” Alvir growled, flying toward a cliff.

They dropped the humans onto the tip, before settling just below them.

Before he could do anything, Alvir took his gun and threw it as far away as they could. 

“This time, you’re not escaping!” they snarled.

“What is it you want from us?” Mabel shouted.

Alvir dropped a red journal with a six-fingered hand on the cover in front of them.

“Is that..” Ford stared at Mabel.

“I-it’s not what it looks like!” She stuttered.

“Well, i think it is. Have fun with that!” Alvir grinned and flew away.

Mabel grabbed the journal and stepped back towards the ground.

“Was that  _ my _ journal?” Ford asked.

She hid the journal behind her back. “Nooooo! It’s my journal! It’s probably just a coincidence,” she said.

Ford grimaced. “ _ Where did you get my journal?” _

“Well, that question is one i would like to answer, how about, never. Bye!” Mabel said before running down the hill into the forest..

He started to chase her, but it was getting hard to keep track of her between the trees.

Ford sighed and went to look for his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is not

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
